You Complete Me
by Hidden Mist Ninja
Summary: Arthur and Merlin go through a lot together as friends, but there secret feelings for one another are strong as stone. A great danger lies around the corner for them, one in which they must face together, but how will it be faced? As friend, or as lovers? How will it end? Will there love prevail, or will one be lost? (Please review!)
1. You Complete Me Chapter 1

You Complete Me Chapter 1

Arthur came into his chambers to find his manservant hard at work, but something seem wrong with his manservant just like yesterday but worse, he looked exhorted and pale…well, paler than usual anyway.

"Merlin, are you all right?" Arthur asked with curiosity and slight concern.

"Yes Arthur." Merlin replies, panting a bit.

"No you're not, look at me Merlin." Arthur said sternly worried for his best friend, Merlin froze but did nothing more. He did not turn to look at his best friend, nor did he chose to ignore him entirely and keep on working, Arthur sighs and softens his attitude, frame and voice. "Please Merlin? You are my closest and dearest friend, and you seem ill…please Merlin…trust me." Arthur's tone of voice was calm and soft, one that Arthur only used around Merlin or towards Merlin, in a time when he was truly worried, just like now. Merlin turns around and looks at Arthur, a gasp escapes Arthur's mouth. Merlin's skin is a ghostly pale colour, he has dark rims under his eyes, and his breathing is slow, unsteady and weak. Merlin felt a wave of heat run up his body, his vision was getting blurry, and he started to feel light headed and dizzy, before he knew it he was falling to the floor, luckily Arthur noticed Merlin's body language and his skin going four times paler than it already was and caught Merlin before he hit the ground.

"GARDS!" Arthur yelled turning Merlin around and holds him close when he feels how cold he is, in an attempt to worm him up. Within seconds of Arthur's yell, Gawain, Percival and Lancelot run into the room and are shocked as to what they see. "Gawain, Percival go get Gaius and tell him it's an emergency, Merlin if servery ill. GO!" Arthur ordered and they left the room to get Gaius. "Lancelot, help me get Merlin onto my bed and under the sheets." Arthur said fear in his eyes, Lancelot did so and they gently placed Merlin on the bed, but after feeling how light Merlin, Arthur would probably have been able to lift him with one hand, but this wasn't about strength, this was about being careful and gentle, and that's a lot easier to do with more than one person.

"My lord, if you don't mind my asking, what happened?" Lancelot asked with concern for his close friend now lying in Arthur bed looking as skinny as a pencil.

"I don't know." Arthur was about to continue but Gawain and Percival came in with Gaius. "Gawain, Percival guard the door and make sure no one enters until Gaius has figured out what has happened to Merlin, if this illness can be spread I want to limit who may catch it." Arthur orders, they nod their heads and go outside to guard the doors to Arthur's chambers.

"Sire, you must tell me exactly what happened to Merlin." Gaius told the young prince, Arthur told Gaius what happened and Gaius seemed to instantly worry.

"What's wrong Gaius?" Lancelot asked with concern.

"By what Arthur has told me and by examining Merlin as Arthur did so. This is no ordinary illness, this is one formed by a powerful magic and I'm afraid that the illness is well known but the only cure is lost to all human history." Gaius explained.

"So that's it? Gaius I'm not letting Merlin die, there must be something I can do." Arthur proclaimed getting a bit frustrated and angry.

"There is, but the gurneys is far, unknown, treacherous, and not many have come back alive." Gaius stated with a weary look in his eye.

"I don't care! Merlin has risked his life for me many time, I will not let him die! Gaius please…tell me what must be done." Arthur begged not wanting to watch his closest and dearest friend die, or the man he was secretly head over heels in love with suffer through a painful death.

"There are only legends Sire." Gaius told the two men.

"I'd say, based on all the legends that have become reality, what's to stop this one from being a reality too? So Gaius, what do we need to do?" Lancelot asked and looked at Arthur, Arthur smiled a friendly smile as a thank you, and Lancelot nods his head in a "Your welcome". Merlin and Arthur was Lancelot's closest friends, and he wasn't going to let Merlin suffer, or let Arthur do this alone.

"Very well." Gaius confirmed. "The legends say that if you travel through the valley of Fallen Kings, cross the misty morgues of Shadow Lake, beyond The Land of Life. You will come across the Forest of Legend, once there you need to look for The Cave of Myth, there you must seek out one who is known as Kaleavo, tell him way you are there and what you seek, he will test you to see if you are worthy, if so then he will take you to the cure and bring you back. You must go on foot, for the horses will not go into Shadow Lake." Gaius explained reading from the book of legend, making sure that they were taking in every word.

"Wait! You said that the cure was lost to all human history?" Arthur asked raising an eye ridge.

"I did." Gaius stated simply.

"Then how does this Kaleavo guy know about it?" Lancelot asked inquisitively.

"Because Kaleavo is not a man, he is a creature older than even the very first dragons, Kaleavo is the last remaining Pegasus's of our world. The Pegasus is a creature of light and love, a very gentile and kind creature with the purest of hearts, the very first living thing of magic, a creature…older than legend itself." Gaius explained seriously, hoping for Merlin's, Arthur's and everyone in Camelot's sake that the Pegasus of myth and legend wasn't dead.

"How long will it take to get there?" Arthur asked.

"If you hurry, three days without rest, but I will not allow you to do that, so…about five and a half to six days." Gaius replys.

"How long does Merlin have?" Lancelot questioned.

Gaius hesitated for a second "At best twelve days." Gaius replied with a frown.

"How fast can a Pegasus run and what does a Pegasus look like?" Arthur inquired fear in his eyes.

"No one knows how fast a Pegasus is, and a Pegasus is a horse with eagle wings." Gaius told the two worried men.

"Right, lets not waste any more time. Lancelot go pack our thing and I will tell my father that we are leaving." Arthur said firmly.

"Wait Arthur, I must ask. Did you notice anything off about Merlin before today?" Gaius asked with a serious town.

Arthur wasn't going to lay, even if he wanted to he just couldn't when it came to Merlin. "He did seem a bit off yesterday, a bit slower than normal and strongly obedient, but I didn't know he was sick." Arthur spoke spilling the words out like it was all his fault.

"I did not expect you to, this is not your fault Sire. This just means that if we don't include today, Merlin only has ten days left." Gaius tells the young prince and wary knight.

"Lancelot, we're going now, I'll have to explain everything to my father when we get back." Arthur orders, Lancelot nods his head and with that they packed their things and left Camelot, and set coerce for The Cave of Myth.

To be Continued


	2. You Complete Me Chapter 2

You Complete Me Chapter 2

 **Previously:**

"Lancelot, we're going now, I'll have to explain everything to my father when we get back." Arthur orders, Lancelot nods his head and with that they packed their things and left Camelot, and headed for The Cave of Myth.

* * *

Lancelot and Arthur quickly made their way the valley of Fallen Kings, but they knew it would take a day's journey to make it to the misty morgues of Shadow Lake, and they needed to rest, but Arthur had this sinking feeling that his father has already noticed his disappearances. He knew Gaius would keep Uther off their tails for as long as he could, but a part of Arthur was terrified that his father would find him and drag him back to Camelot before he could make it half way to their destination.

Lancelot had just put their stuff down so they could rest for the night, but Arthur's worries were too strong. "We should try and got a bit fervour so that we're closer to the antidote." Arthur said picking up his thing to start moving once more.

"My lord, Merlin is a very stubborn person, we could probably be a week late and he'd still be on the verge of death." Lancelot tried to joke but sure the seriousness on Arthur's face and realised that maybe he should just leave the cheering up to Merlin, because for reasons no one understood, Merlin was the only person who could say something like that and it would at least put a smile on Arthur's face. "Besides, we're both exhorted. We need our rest if we're going to make it back to Merlin on time." Lancelot stated, Arthur signed put his bag back down and sat on a rock, but still looked worried. "It's not Merlin your worried about right now is it?" Lancelot asked the young prince.

"No, Merlin is my main concern. But there's defiantly a close second." Arthur replied, Lancelot didn't know what could be worrying the young prince so much, he knew for a fact that if it were Merlin instead of him being in this situation with Arthur, he would have known all Arthur's possible worries, before Arthur himself had the chance to start worrying. That was another thing about Merlin that none of the knight understood, they all wanted to know how Merlin was able to just know, but they soon thought that maybe that was the answer. Maybe it was the fact that Arthur and Merlin were such good friends, Merlin and Arthur just knew these kinds of things about one another, and that was a sign of a true and strong bond that not even the strongest of magic could break.

"Then what is it that bothers you my lord?" Lancelot asked his worried friend.

"It's my father. What if he comes after us and drags us back to Camelot before we get the cure. Merlin is my best friend, I can't loss him." Arthur lied, only a little, yes Merlin was Arthur's best friend, his only true friend in fact, but Arthur sure merlin as so much more than just a friend, Arthur loved Merlin beyond words could describe. Arthur sure something in Merlin the day they first met that he just couldn't ignore, when he became his manservant, it gave Arthur the time to figure out what made Merlin stand out so much to him, he soon got his answer. It was the fact that Merlin wasn't afraid of him, didn't care what would happen to him if he spoke out, didn't treat him like he was the most important person in the world unlike everyone else, he treated him like any other person Merlin has met that annoys him. And that was only some of many reasons that made Arthur so utterly crazy about him.

"Don't worry about your father, you need to focus on our mission and its importance, and that's saving Merlin before it's too late, and I swear, no matter what it takes, we're going to save Merlin." Lancelot spoke sternly to let Arthur know that he meant ever word, as he placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder and gave it a quick reassuring squeeze.

Arthur turn to look at Lancelot and smiles as a thank you and because he was genuinely happy to her what Lancelot just said. "Let's get some rest." And they did. The next morning they continued there walk on the path of the Fallen Kings, they soon exited the path of Fallen Kings but now had to head towards the Misty morgues of Shadow lake, and this is where they had to start using guess work to know the way, for no one truly knows where it is. They went to go a bit deeper into the forest when Arthur sees something out the corner of his eye, and stretched out his arm in front of Lancelot making him instantly stop, Lancelot looked in the direction Arthur was but couldn't see anything.

"What's is it sire?" Lancelot asked in confusion.

"That fox over there." Arthur nodded in its direction putting his arm back down, Lancelot looked. You could only see its pure gold eyes, but the shape, shade and colour of the eyes gave away that it was a fox. "It's just sitting there…watching us." Arthur continued, Lancelot pulled out his sward as an attempted to scare it off, but it stayed there. He went to go for the fox but Arthur stopped him, something about those eyes seemed familiar, just like that old warlock. "Are you a threat?" Arthur demanded, but again the fox stayed put. "If you're not a threat, do you think you can help us? Is that why you are here" Arthur asked, feeling like a complete ideate for trying to talk to a fox, but just as he thought that the fox blinked twice. "I'm here because my best friend is in danger, he was poisoned and now I must find the white horse known as Kaleavo for he is the only one that knows the cure." Arthur explained to the fox, feeling quite foolish, those blinks could have been coincidence, but something in him was telling him otherwise. "Can you please take use to The Misty Morgues of Shadow Lake?" Arthur asked, once he did the fox came out into view and walked right up to Arthur.

To Be Continued


	3. You Complete Me Chapter 3

You Complete Me Chapter 3

 **Previously:**

"Can you please take use to The Misty Morgues of Shadow Lake?" Arthur asked, once he did the fox came out into view and walked right up to Arthur.

"I can take you to its border, but no further." The fox spoke, and both Arthur and Lancelot's eyes widen in shock.

"You can speak? Why didn't you say anything before?" Lancelot asked in shock.

"Because I needed to make sure you're the one I'm looking for." The fox stated.

"But how did you" Lancelot got interrupted.

"Who are you trying to save? What is his name?" The fox asks.

"Merlin." Arthur answers.

The fox smiles. "So your Arthur and Lancelot?" He more states than askes.

"Yes." Arthur assures.

"Good, I was sent here by a very close friend to protect you and guide you to Shadow Lake." The Fox explains and as he does, his eye become a sky blue. Now Arthur was sure he had seen those eyes before. "Follow me." He says and starts heading towards the forest.

"Who was it that sent you?" Lancelot had to know, he was sure he knew the answer but had to know for curtain.

"Arthur's guiding light." And with that Arthur realised, those eyes were the same as that old sorcerer Dragoon, whose eyes were the same colour of that light that helped him escape the cave when he was trying to receive the mortaeus flower, but he felt as though he was still missing something, but what? "Now follow me, Merlin doesn't have much time, and we're wasting too much of it." The fox broke Arthur's train of thought, and with that they followed the fox into the forest.

They where quite fare into the forest by now, and Lancelot just had to ask. "When was this guiding lift of your Sire?"

Arthur looked at the man that walked next to him and told Lancelot the story of how he went to retrieve the mortaeus flower in order to save Merlin's life. Lancelot was very interested in the story, and listened intently. In fact, he was so interested in the story, he wanted to know how this bond between the two men began and the entire thing they went through together, to understand how two people could have such a strong bond. So Arthur told Lancelot right from the beginning, from when Merlin and Arthur first met, to the situation they were in know. "You and Merlin have sure been through a lot together. You friendship with Merlin is truly something special." Lancelot stated with an envious smile.

"It is, isn't it?" Arthur conformed, with a soft, gentile smile. This was probably the only time Lancelot would ever see this side of Arthur.

"You know, from one friend to another…" Lancelot stated, getting the full attention of the young price. "Merlin really cares about you. Probably more than anyone else he knows." Lancelot pauses for a moment, taking the shock on Arthur's face. "I don't think I've ever met someone like Merlin, someone how would die in someone's place in a heart beat, or kill someone to ensure that person will stay safe." Lancelot watched Arthur closely. "Merlin make me promise to never tell you this, so you can never tell him I've repeated this to you but…" Arthur looked at Lancelot in an almost begging way, like he needed to know what Merlin was keeping from him. "But to Merlin, you're that person sire." Arthur looked away in shock, like he couldn't believe what he had just heard come out of Lancelot's mouth. "That's how much you mean to him." Lancelot finishes, Arthur turns his head quickly to look at Lancelot, Lancelot smiles at Arthur friendly and looks ahead.

"You know it's funny but…" Arthur says as the two men look at each other once more. "I feel the same why about Merlin." The fox's eyes open wide in shock at hearing this.

"I'm sure Merlin would be very happy to hear you say that. You'd probably make his day if you said that to him." Lancelot replied with a smile.

"That what I'm going to do." Arthur states, Lancelot looks at him in shock, even the fox had stopped to look at the two men following him. "Merlin's has put his life on the line for me so many time, all of them he has almost died and every time I never had the courage to say that to his face. So if he live, I'm going to tell him, because I know if I don't and something like this happens again, but he does make it, I'll regret not saying it for the rest of my life. But I know that if I do tell him, and he was to die risking his life for me, at least he could die knowing what he means to me." Arthur explains, the fox sheds a tear of happiness and smile at what he just heard.

Back at Camelot, Merlin also she a tear but he was also getting worse, Guise didn't understand why Merlin was getting closer to death faster than anyone else would, he thought for a moment that maybe, whoever did this to Merlin used there magic to speed up the proses, but after some digging in the books he had, he found that the proses could be sped up if the person inflicted with the illness possessed magic. Which meant Merlin had less time then he thought, he had to find a way to inform Arthur before they reached The Misty Morgues of Shadow Lake otherwise he wouldn't be able to worn them, for no animal entered Shadow Lack, and going by foot would mean leaving Merlin, and Arthur and Lancelot would more than likely be gone. But what was he going to do?


End file.
